Mingled Souls
by Clovis Shinigami
Summary: HPTeenTitans xover. Batman and WW, with a few JL cameos. Summary: Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived. Robin, Boy Wonder.These two have more in common than press nicknames. Only Batman knows,and he ready to talk. Pairings: BMWW, Robmulti, HPmulti. M just in case
1. Prologues

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Teen Titans. Suing me is useless because I already have people howling for my blood...err money. I'm just playing in JKR and DC Comics' sandbox. I promise not to break them.

Time line: Post-OotP for Harry and Co. I don't know episode names for the Titans, but after their fight with Slade and Terra.

**The Divided Soul****: Prologue(s)**

**Hogwarts Express**

Sitting by the window and appearing to watch the scenery go by, Harry James Potter only saw his Godfather, Sirius Black fall again and again through the Veil. He hadn't slept more than an hour at a time since it happened three days ago. 'Along with that cheery vision', he thought sullenly, 'I had to go and get my closest friends nearly killed and definitely injured.' Knocked out, broken ankle, attacked by brains, busted nose and Cruciatius exposure, and last, but not least, an almost fatal flaming cutter. 'Short of catching an AK, that's quite a list. Of course, possession by the Dark Arse was no fun, but Pain and I are old acquaintances.', Harry thought sarcastically.

The three days Ron and Hermione laid in the Hospital Wing gave Harry plenty of time to berate himself on all of his mistakes. The Room of Requirement took quite a beating after Dumbledore's cheerful confession with the Prophecy. Kill or be killed. Well after the MoM fiasco and Sirius' death, he didn't think he'd have a hard time choosing between him and Moldy Voldy. 'Hmmm. Might put Bella on that list too...and Peter. Better not make the list too long. Anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering, etc. If I manage to live through it, I do NOT want to be tossed in Azkaban afterwards.'

While Harry was staring off into the distance, the rest of the Ministry crew were watching him, some discreetly, some..not so much. Hermione was next to him with Ginny across from Harry, and next to Luna. Neville sat by her, with Ron across from him and nearest to the door.

When the door opened, there stood Draco Malfoy, with Crabbe and Goyle, wearing an extremely smug look on his face. "Well, Potty, do you have anymore family members you want to throw in front of the Dark Lord before he finally kills you? Or have you finally run out?"

Ginny growls,"At least his father wasn't some convict rotting in Azkaban, unlike some people I know. Now, piss off before we hex you into bubotuber pus."

Draco, mottled red with anger, snarls,"Look here, you little tramp-!"

That was as far as he got before Harry pulled his wand, and with a wordless roar, blasted Malfoy. Crabbe, and Goyle clear out of the compartment and hard into the wall on the other side of the hall. Harry stormed out of the compartment with the most furious look on his face that his friends had ever seen. He leaned over and slapped Malfoy awake, then proceeded to put his wand right between his eyes, an angry red ball of energy at the tip, making Draco look at it cross-eyed.

"Listen up, ferret, as I'm only going to say this once. If you ever, EVER, insult, belittle, or scoff at any of my friends or family again, you'd better pray I never find you. Because, if I do, they'll need a mop to clean up what's left of you. Now, get out of my sight. Move!!"

Draco got up and ran as fast as he could down the hall, jumped into a compartment and locked the door, leaving Crabbe and Goyle knocked out on the floor. As Harry watched him run, he noticed all the students sticking their heads out to watch what happened. As they met eyes with Harry, he saw sympathy and approval. Harry called out to Colin Creevey, who was for once without his camera. "Hey Colin, get these two lumps out of the hall, would you? I'm too tempted to just toss them off the train."

No one, including his friends were sure if he was serious or not. "Sure Harry. I'll toss'em in the prefects cabin in front. That ok?", asked Colin.

"Fine. Thanks.", said Harry. Harry straightened back up from his squatted position, and walked back into the compartment.

Neville questioned, "You all right, Harry? I loved the hexing and all, don't get me wrong, but the threat was new. Justified, but new."

Harry gave a weary smile, "I'm as good as can be expected. I was just blowing off steam. Malfoy made himself the target. The threat was just and only that. A threat. I'm not quite in homicide mode, yet. Malfoy's such a coward that he didn't notice the spell was just a stunner."

Luna in a slightly sarcastic, yet dreamy voice, "Yes, but a stunner also has the look of a blood boiling hex too. What a 'unusual' coincidence. Draco does know enough about the Dark Arts for that. He's not a _total_ idiot."

Smiling weakly, Harry asks, "So, what are your plans for this summer everyone? I'm stuck at Durzkaban, so I have to live vicariously through you."

Lightly teasing, Hermione says,"Vicariously? Big word there, Harry. Swallow a dictionary recently?"

Harry mock indignantly, "Hey! I'm not that bad. Just don't have cause to use big words much, except in three foot essays, then the bigger the better."

With a amused glare, Hermione answers,"My folks are taking me to France again this year for a 'non-magic' holiday. Last time, I'm afraid I pestered them into spending a lot of time in the magical section of Paris. I think this is their version of payback. It could be worse. They could have forbidden bringing books." Hermione shudders theatrically.

Ginny giggles,"Perish the thought. Us Weasleys are heading to the Burrow, then we're going to France as well. Nice, in fact, where Fleur's family lives. She works at Gringotts, and her and Bill have been dating enough that they want the families to meet. Just for a week, but it'll be nice to go to the beach."

Hermione adds,"We'll be in the Alps. My parents like hiking and it's gorgeous there in summer."

"Wow. Sounds like you'll have a great time. I'm just staying home with Gran Professor Sprout gave me some extra cuttings of plants we worked on this year to put in my greenhouse. I'm building a new greenhouse as well, so I won't get to take off on vacation.", said Neville.

"Daddy and I are not going to Sweden this year. The addition of Rita Skeeter and the upsurge in popularity of _The Quibbler_ makes it necessary to stay near the office this summer.", interjected Luna.

"I'm really sorry you don't get to go on your trip." said Harry morosely.

"Don't worry, Harry. My Dad and I love working at the office. Usually, in the summer, with all the children home, most people put a hold on their subscriptions until school starts again. People buy _The Quibbler_ for entertainment purposes for their kids, while getting a chuckle or two for themselves. This year," she says smugly,"they are taking it a _lot_ more seriously. There are a few people who enjoy our Snorcack hunts, and those who ask get a special issue at the end of the summer, describing the trip in full. We're printing an apology to them in our next issue. I enjoy the trip, but not roughing it this year is hardly a hardship" Luna giggles at the alliteration.

"It sounds like you all are going to have a great holiday. I am not ashamed to say I envy all of you. Oh well, at least I'm not gonna starve this year.", said Harry in satisfaction.

"Your relatives are going to feed you properly? I don't believe that, mate.", snorts Ron.

Harry scoffs,"Not hardly. Dobby is brining me food this year. I hired him for the summer."

"Harry!! You better be paying him properly. It's a good idea to have him bring food directly to you, but I don't want you taking advantage of him.", scolded Hermione.

Chuckling softly, Harry says, "He's the world's highest paid elf. A fact that he's not proud of, but I am. I figured out how to negotiate with him. Instead of the employer trying to lower the salary, i raised it. Before Dobby figured me out I got him on a Galleon a day, two days off a month, and a uniform."

"That's not very much Harry. Only two days off?", asked Hermione.

"Considering Dumbledore only paid him a Galleon a month with one day off a year, I thought I did pretty well.", Harry mock pouted. Then, stuck his tongue out. "Meanie."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him while everyone else laughed. They managed to keep the conversation light all the way to London, pulling into King's Cross. On the outside, Harry enjoyed the talking, but inside a fire was growing. A mix of anger and determination. Somehow, someway, he swore to himself he was going to prepare for the fight of and for his life and woe to anyone who tries to stop him. 'That means you too Dumbledore.', he thought fiercely.

Getting off the train was pretty easy because they held back from the initial rush out. Harry, because he was in no hurry to meet 'Uncle' Vernon, and the others because they weren't leaving Harry alone until they must.

The Weasleys were, as always, clumped together in a sea of red hair, with Neville's Gran, Luna's Dad, and the Grangers. Molly about did the Death Nibblers jobs for them by almost suffocating Ginny, Ron, and Harry didn't escape either. While the twins were talking to Ron about their new jackets, and Molly talking to the Grangers with Ginny and Hermione, Arthur took Harry to the side to speak with him privately.

"Are you ready to go back to your Uncle's?", asked Arthur. "Albus won't explain to us why you must go to them, but I tell you Molly was about blow his beard off with her demands to know why." As they both smiled at the image of a beardless Headmaster, he continued, "Some of us in the Order want to have a word with Vernon before you leave, so we'll escort you out to the muggle side."

Harry didn't think this was a good idea, but knew that his objection would go unfulfilled. Truly, he was touched that some people cared enough to tell Vernon off for him. 'Too bad Dumbledore wasn't one of them. 'Then he snorted to himself, 'Hell, Snape would probably shake his hand and tell him to keep up the good work. Probably the only advice Vernon would take from a 'freak''

Before parting with Arthur, Hermione, Luna, and Ginny hugged him hard. Ginny and Hermione even kissed him on the cheek, causing blushes all around and catcalls from the peanut gallery (Fred, George, and surprisingly Neville). Saying goodbye to everyone, Harry and Arthur passed into Muggle London.

With the threat from Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, and not to mention Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody fresh in his head, Vernon did not so much as glance at Harry the entire drive back to Surrey. Harry noted, with mild amusement and a little concern for his own safety, that Vernon was an unhealthy shade of red the entire time. As they pulled in the drive, Vernon finally spoke.

"Boy, is what they said true? Are they going to watch us?"

"Yes. They think I need protection from some terrorists in our world. As long as I'm here, the 'm-word' protects us all. But, it didn't protect my parents, so they're taking extra precautions. They know how I'm treated here too, and they are not thrilled with that, either."

"What lies did you tell them?", ground out Vernon.

"Me? I didn't say anything. They take one look at me at the end of each summer and figure it out for themselves. I'm the only student there that comes back smaller than when I left.", said Harry with clenched teeth. "Fortunately for you, I've made arrangements to fix that problem."

"What do you mean?"

"A friend of mine is going to be bringing me food for as long as I'm here. You won't see him, nor will anyone else. You can't stop him either."

Vernon snarled,"No one comes in my house without my say so, you understand? I'll not have your freaky friend traipsing in my house."

"He's already been here. Remember the pudding incident a few years back? That was him. You never saw him and I wouldn't have either, if he didn't want me to. I repeat you can't stop him. You can try. He'll go around you...or through you.", Harry said with a eager glint in his eye.

Vernon paled at that. "If we don't see him, he wasn't there, right?"

"Sure."

"Then make sure we don't."

"Done."

"Done."

Dragging his trunk into the house, Harry thinks to himself, 'This is gonna be a long summer.'

**Titans Tower, Jump City, USA**

Robin was nervous. There was no major crisis. The fight with Slade and Terra has been over for a few days, and Beast Boy and Cyborg were heading out to see the Watchtower, and do some training with other Justice League rookies. Starfire and Raven were at the mall, doing what they call 'cultural studies'. Robin called it 'shopping', but as long as it made them happy...and they didn't get his credit cards again. No, he was worried for a far more simple reason.

Batman was coming tomorrow. Said it was about 'family business'.

The way he stressed family meant only one thing: it was about his biological family. That made him nervous because there were a lot of unknowns in that. Not because he didn't ask, but because Batman wouldn't tell him. Robin tried searching on his own, but got nowhere. While he would look on his own every once in awhile, he'd pretty much resigned himself into waiting for Batman to finally spill the beans. Knowing how patient the Dark Knight could be, Robin wasn't holding his breath.

And to him, Batman and the Bat-clan _were _his family now. Bruce Wayne was his legal guardian, with Alfred like a wise grandfather, and Barbara and Dick as fun older siblings. Hell, even Commissioner Gordon was like a gruff, but kind uncle. He worked so desperately not only for himself, but for their approval, with Batman's the most precious of all. He knew Batman cared, even if he showed it in very subtle ways.

Snorting,'Like I'm any better. Starfire must think I'm a cold fish, and Raven...well, she probably gets it and is waiting.' He had noticed Starfire very early on. A kiss in a battle will do that. Raven had been more subtle, but just as irresistible. He could honestly admit in his mind at least, that he was attracted to both of them. It seemed the feeling was mutual, which was the problem. If one wasn't interested there was no need for him to choose. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't working out like that. Either one would be a wonderful girlfriend, but choosing would hurt one, and that was something he couldn't bear to do. So, he didn't. He knew that, eventually, their patience would run out, and one would push the issue. Personally, Robin bet it would be Starfire. All that enthusiasm and impulse would rocket its way to the surface and like one of her star bolts, explode. He needed to talk with them both, together and separately, soon. Add this bit of drama to tomorrow's arrival of the Dark Knight, and you have one very tense young man thinking, 'Man, it's going to be a long summer.'

A/N: read and review, please and thank you.


	2. Enter The Batman

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Teen Titans. Suing me is useless because I already have people howling for my blood...err money. I'm just playing in JKR and DC Comics' sandbox. I promise not to break them. Sorry for taking so long to update.

_'Thoughts'_

Dialog

**Mingled Souls****: Enter the Batman**

**Titans Tower, Jump City**

The next day, the Titans were in the lounge. Beast Boy and Cyborg were on the couch watching pro wrestling on the plasma TV Cyborg made. Starfire was making some Tameranian food for herself because no else in their right mind would eat it voluntarily. Raven was reading a book in an easy chair. All of them were keeping a loose eye on their cool-as-a-cucumber leader do maintenance on his weapons and utility belt.

Or, at least, that was what Robin was **trying** to do...and he was failing miserably. His pretense of acting unconcerned about Batman's visit was a little worrying...but far more amusing for his teammates.

Beast Boy, trying **really **hard not to break out laughing at Robin's nervousness, thought to himself,'_Dude, I've __**never**__ seen Robin this nervous __**ever**__. Even against Slade, he was just mad._ _I hope the news Batman is bringing is good. It would be nice to get some good news for once. The closest I can remember him being this skittish is when Cy or me tease him about liking Starfire. If the looks I've been seeing from Raven are a clue, both girls are going to make a play at the Boy Wonder soon. They may think I'm stupid, but animals know when someone likes someone else. I'm not called 'Beast Boy' for nothing. The girls are dropping enough pheromones around Rob that I don't want to transform if either of them are in the same room as him. It'll be funny to watch when they bushwhack him. He won't know what hit him. It'll be sweet. Note to self: have a camera ready.'_

Beast Boy's best friend, Cyborg, was also watching Robin, but with his cybernetic arm, he was looking at him through a shoulder mounted camera feeding directly into his artificial eye. His thoughts were more practical, but mostly unconcerned for now. '_If this business with Batman takes Rob back to Gotham, we'll need to transfer some people from Titans East...hmmm. Wonder if Bumblebee would like to come over for awhile._' Letting a small, slightly lecherous grin appear on his face, Cyborg pictured the attractive crime fighter in his mind. After a minute, his thoughts turned back to his anxious teammate. '_Actually, if Rob is gonna be leaving for awhile, Star and Rae are most likely going to go with him. Hell, even Beast Boy figured it out. Although, I don't know if he knows the whole story. The girls aren't as clever as they think they are. Rob figured them out about both liking him right away. He won't make the move, though. If he checks the security tapes from last night in here, he might figure out what to do. If it plays out, we're gonna be short three members. Might want to bring the whole East team here and fill the East Tower with Justice League rookies or Reserve Titans. I just really hope I'm there to see the look on his face when he checks that tape._'

As soon as Cyborg finishes that thought, Beast Boy catches his eye. As they look at each other for a second, they have a moment of pure understanding that only comes when best friends pondering the same thing come to the same conclusion at the same time. (1) In that moment of 'sameness', they both burst out laughing. After hearing the crash of Robin's battle staff hit the floor, they start cackling even louder.

Raven, taking her eyes off Robin as he picked up his staff, glanced at the other two males in the room do their Mad Scientist Laugh tm . '_What goes through their minds, I'll never comprehend. Probably laughing at how clumsy his nerves are making Robin. Robin and clumsy together in a sentence is rare enough, so they're enjoying it to the utmost. I just hope the news for Robin isn't too bad. The only 'family' meeting I remember Batman calling Robin for was when his grandfather was kidnapped. That didn't even warrant the personal visit that's happening today. That just got a comm message telling him to get to Gotham posthaste. I'm pretty sure that it wasn't Robin's real grandfather, but it was someone special because Robin tore out of here. He was gone for two weeks. That's when I realized I cared for him as more than a friend.' _

Raven thought back to that period about six months ago. Every day that he'd been gone felt like an eternity for her. She couldn't meditate, sleep, and she just poked at her food. After the first ten days, Starfire cornered her in the hall and dragged her to Starfire's room. That was when it was brought out into the open: they both cared for the Boy Wonder in a romantic sense. Raven was actually nervous that she would lose Starfire's friendship over this. When she mentioned this to her, Starfire laughed her head off. Then, out of nowhere, she told Raven that she was going to teach her the Tameranian language.

When asked why, Starfire said,'The boys don't need to know that we're plotting to snag one of them. Plus, would it not be fun to have our own language? They often say that we, as females, speak a different language than them anyway. We will just be making it more true.' That got a genuinely amused chuckle out of the pale woman from Azerath.

The following days until his return was spent in the company of her new tutor. While learning the language, there were many breaks for gossiping about their vic... erm crush. Raven learned that Starfire was attracted to Robin's nobility, care for the innocent, and the feel of being in his arms in a hug or on the dance floor. Raven was honest enough to admit she was envious of Star's opportunities to be held by him. In return, Raven told Star that she was attracted to those same qualities along with his ability to understand her better than anyone else without having to pry into her personal business, like Cy and Beast Boy did with her Mind Mirror. He treated her like an equal, which was hard for her to find in a guy. People without powers were intimidated, and those that did never got past the cool exterior she put up. Robin got through to her just by being there.

Raven never said it out loud, but suspected that Robin being raised by the Batman gave him a bit more insight into peoples' feelings being expressed by actions rather than words. In that way, Robin, Batman, and Raven were similar; they let their actions speak for them. It was hard for all of them to express themselves verbally.

'_I hope Starfire's plan is as feasible as she makes it out to be. For it to succeed is our best chance for happiness. If it doesn't work, we may __**all **__lose._'

Looking at her Tameranian teammate, she wonders,'_I wonder what she's thinking about?_' Giving the 'food' Starfire was making a wary eye, she thinks, '_Haven't seen that particular dish before._'

In the kitchen area, Starfire was happily mixing up the Morglorpian Pudding of Change. This particular dish was only to be made when approaching a great event in the romantic life of a young Tameranian. It was to be consumed by all concerned parties when a decision was made. At that point, a drop of blood was to be added to it by each person, and then eaten. If the correct decision was made the pudding would be the most delicious thing ever tasted by both parties. If not, it would be the worst thing they have eaten. Now, the decision was not necessarily to be together. A relationship stopped before getting too serious would also prepare the good pudding. However, it would not ripen until the right time. In its unfinished state, it was a neutral gray color the consistency of children's paste and looked very unappetizing. Finished, it would turn a solid golden color and would look as smooth as silk. Another minute of stirring would put it in its proper unfinished state.

While cooking, she participated in the 'Watch Robin' game. She was the best player in the Tower, MVP the last two seasons. She watched him whenever she could, and was not at all subtle about it. After she joined the team, she just kept watching because she enjoyed it. What could she say? He was cute. He often gave her mixed messages about how he felt, but after she figured it was his lack of experience in that type of thing, she watched his actions more than his words. She soon realized that he was fine until others called him on his 'mushy' behavior, as Beast Boy named it. '_Well, if he tries to make jokes after Raven and I talk to Robin, Beast Boy will be getting a closeup of the business end of a starbolt._'

After her talk with Raven, she stopped pushing with words and became more receptive of the actions. It started small, touching shoulders while watching TV, for example. Slowly, it grew to hand holding on their rare days off while walking in the park. The ultimate was getting him to go dancing again after Blackfire left. The crowds on the dance floor forced them to be very close, and very close is where Star wanted him. She even got him to wear casual clothes and not his uniform. She had teased Raven lightly with the fact that she knew Robin's true eye color. Fortunately, Raven's and her friendship had extended to the teasing banter about their mutual crush. Raven had mock pouted about it for the rest of the day. It was so cute to Starfire that she promised to help get Raven into a similar situation soon.

However, with this eminent visit from Robin's mentor, the slow progression of their plan was in danger of needing a severe quickening of the pace. What worried Star the most was that Robin might not be willing to accept it this soon.

'_Robin is so cute flustered. Hope this visit can be a positive turning point for us. The happiness that is possible makes me shiver, but I am terrified of the risk. If it doesn't work, I don't know if I could even stay on Earth, I'd be so devastated.'_

'_That, and it'd be a waste of good Morglorpian Pudding.'_, she jokes to herself. Setting the finished (for now) pudding aside, she turns her full attention to her soon-to-be-I-hope boyfriend.

Now, Robin is not an idiot by any stretch of the imagination. His ability in detective work, strategy, and leadership showed this plainly. He was also highly observant. He knew each and every member was watching him. He also had a very good idea of what they were thinking. Contrary to the girls' belief, he knew they were **both** interested in him as a boyfriend. He even knew of their plan to share him.

They incorrectly thought that he didn't understand Tameranian. He knew it, along with Ancient Greek, Latin, French, Portuguese, German, Russian, Korean, Chinese, Spanish, Italian, Arabic, and Farsi. The European languages were handy for traveling to the many places criminals like to flee to, as well being good for reading the classics in their original language. Even though Russian is a European language, he learned it because the Russian Mafia is a highly dangerous and well-organized group. They had left Gotham pretty much alone, with the Bat Clan there, but there could be rouge members that want to give it a try. Also, people that were trying to avoid them showed up from time to time. The same reasoning was responsible for learning Chinese, Spanish, and Italian. The Tong, drug czars from South America, and the Sicilian Mafia also tried to infiltrate Gotham. They were successful to the point that they were in Gotham, but not in the scale they wanted. It was impossible to keep them completely out, even for Batman. But, he kept them confined to small-potato operations. Ironically, the supervillians like The Joker, and Two-Face et al didn't like the interlopers in 'their' city any more than Batman. They didn't share well. The Arabic, Farsi, and Korean was for terrorists. The North Koreans contented themselves with a random 'missile test' that was suspiciously always facing Japan. However, they weren't above selling weapons to people that would blatantly and happily point them at people and pull the trigger. They always sent their own people for the money, hence the Korean. The Arabic and Farsi was obvious. After the 1993 WTC bombing, Batman gave **everyone**, himself included, a thorough education in both. Their rising profile outside the Middle East worried Batman. Truth to tell, it worried him too. The Ancient Greek and Latin was more for fun. The Latin was something personal between Alfred and him. The majordomo of the Wayne Family was also a fan of classics in their original language. His focus were the famed British writers and the Renaissance, so he knew Old English of various periods, Scottish, Irish, Welsh, along with classic Greek and Latin. (2)

Alfred was the closest thing to a grandfather that he had, that he knew of. When Scarecrow kidnapped him a few months back in an attempt to extort Bruce Wayne, Batman called the whole Clan home. Robin, Batgirl, and Nightwing had **never** seen Batman that pissed off. They had to hold him back from killing the master criminal of fear. Last time Robin checked, Scarecrow was still in Arkham and not at all trying to get out. '_Smartest thing he's done in a looong time.', _Robin thought smugly.

After making sure Alfred was ok and spending some time with him, Robin came back to an interesting new development. Raven and Starfire were chatting to each other like a couple of, well, teen girls. The interesting part was that they were doing it in Tameranian. After the debacle on Tameran with Blackfire and nearly losing Starfire to a arranged marriage, he studied Tameranian language, laws, and customs with a feverish intensity. Shortly after learning about their new method of communication, he about lost all composure when he figured out **who **they were talking about.

What they were planning was a teen guy's (and most adult guys') fantasy. Two **very** hot girls wanting to be his girlfriend at the same time and they both know about it, AND they're ok with it? He calmly went to his room, locked the door, and...cackled like Beast Boy and Cyborg. It was fun to be in the same room as them listening to them chat, knowing everything they're saying without their knowledge.

Immature, dirty and underhanded? Sure. Fun? Hell yes. Cyborg also knew Tameranian, and he'd give Robin a wink every time he saw them talking. If he missed a good conversation that was caught the security tapes, he'd give Rob a heads up. Guys had to stick together, right?

Robin had long decided to go along with whatever they wanted, within reason. So far, it sounded like they planned to go slow and let him know about their feelings gradually to make it as easy transition from friends to...more as they could. Star was making the first moves, then Raven was going to slowly join in on their dates and Star would 'share' him on the dance floor, put him in the middle at the movies, etc. Then, eventually, they would tell him about it all. It was slightly manipulative of them, but they were doing it to keep from losing the friendships they all had with each other. They didn't want to lose them, even if the romance didn't work. That they were also giving him the final choice when it was all out there was another plus in their column. They weren't trying to pull a fast one and let him know after it was too late. They were getting to the point of including Raven on their nights out when this call had come in.

'_My biological family. News after all this time? Serious enough to bring Batman here himself? No cause for panic there.'_, he thought sarcastically.

**-Flashback-**

Robin had been an orphan that Bruce had become guardian of at the age of one. Alfred liked to tell stories of the fearsome Dark Knight being terrified of a dirty 'nappy', as Alfred called diapers. He especially like to tell those stories when Bruce was being especially surly. He knew from an early age that Bruce, Tim, and Alfred weren't his original family. He had thought that his biological family just didn't want him. It's a normal thought to an adopted child that has never heard about his biological family. He had said this out loud in Bruce's presence when he was about four. Bruce quickly set him on his lap and gave him one of his rare hugs. He then told Robin that his parents loved him very much and were heroes. It was a ringing endorsement form the serious man. Robin asked, 'Then why did they leave me with you?'

Bruce answered,'They died. They didn't want to leave you. They had no choice.' He looked the saddest the Robin had seen him before or since.

In his childlike way he asked, 'How did they die? A car accident?' Bruce was startled by the question, but answered vaguely.

'No, they were killed by a criminal...like my parents.', said Bruce in a voice that showed he wanted to be angry, but couldn't because of the four year old in his lap.

'Tell me about them.', begged the small child.

At this, Bruce closed his eyes and sighed, 'I can't.'

Robin pouted, 'Why not?'

Bruce grew serious, 'I made a promise to them to protect you. That included letting you know about them in detail. The person that killed them was looking for you too. If you know about them, you'll keep looking for information about them, and that search could lead them to you. I can not allow that. I'm sorry.' In the future, Robin would learn that Bruce **rarely** handed out apologies. At the time, though, it was not good enough for the child.

'How do you know that I'd go looking for more 'formation?'', sulked Robin.

At this, Bruce gave a sad smile, 'That's 'IN-formation''. And, because I would do the exact same thing.'

**-End Flashback-**

Looking back, Bruce was exactly right. After his training to be a crime fighter like Batman, he had gotten Top Secret security clearance as a junior member of the Justice League. The very first thing he did was look for information about his family. Batman let him, knowing it would be futile. There were no records in the entire NSA, CIA, FBI, Secret Service, and hell, he even checked the NCIS (3) databases. Nothing, Nada, and Zip. Three strikes, and he was out. He even checked the Bat Computer, Justice League database, making sure Batman didn't have any records himself he was just hiding. He knew Batman knew more, but he told him his promise held him back, but also promised that he would answer all of his questions when the time was right.

'_Seems now is the 'right' time. But, why now? What's changed?_', wondered Robin.

A beeping noise, signaling Batman's approach in the Bat Jet, startled him into dropping his staff again, setting off the peanut gallery in front of the TV again. Cursing to himself while picking up his staff, he thinks sarcastically, '_Think of the Bat and he appears._'

Flipping on the comm switch next to wall by his head, he smirks thinking,'_Payback is hell and I'm the _devil.' and says,'Robin here. Password?'

Batman's annoyed voice sounded out,'Batman here. I called ahead yesterday. The...password is unnecessary.'

Grinning evilly, Robin called back,'Oh, I'm feeling very paranoid today, so I'm gonna have to insist on hearing the password. 'Constant Vigilance', you understand.'(4)

Batman grounds out,'Fine. 'Bats are dirty, flying rats and **mumble, mumble**'

Smirking, Robin says,'Sorry. I didn't catch the second half. Interference, I'm sure. The second part please. 'Bats **are** dirty flying rats, and...?''

Robin raised an eyebrow at hearing a womanly chuckle on the comm. 'W_ho's that? Barbara?_'

Sighing, Batman finishes enunciating clearly,'..and robins are the best looking birds in the air.'

Chortling to himself at the looks on his teammates' faces, even Raven's, at the 'password' that Batman gave to Robin, he says,'Received and approved for landing. Roof door code is 'revelation'. Welcome to Titans Tower.'

'Acknowledged. Be there in 2. Batman out.' The comm clicked off.

As soon as the comm shut off, Robin let out a cleansing laugh. '_I needed that._' Looking at his friends, he chuckled,'You guys ok?'

'Dude, you just punked Batman.', said Beast Boy in amazement. 'How did you do that?'

'Admittedly, it's easier over the comm where he can't see or get to you, but it can be done.', said Robin.

'But why did he put up with it? All J Leaguers have the entrance codes to the Tower. He didn't need to give a password, no matter how funny it was.', asked Cyborg.

'Two reasons. The 'Constant Vigilance' crack was something that he always told me whenever he caught me by surprise. Said he learned it from a friend of a friend when he was training. Now, I use it anytime I get to needle him. Second, I won a bet with him to set the passwords. The short versions are 'Dirty, flying rats', and mine is 'Constant Vigilance'. Both five syllables, both not something we'd say to others. When one asks for the password, the short one is used in combat situations, and the long is for comms.', replied Robin amusedly.

'What bet did you win to get Batman to actually agree on those passwords?', asked Raven smiling. She was making an effort to be more open with her emotions, at least with Robin and Starfire. The warm smile she got from him made it all worth it.

'It's personal.', came a voice from behind Robin. The Batman coming through the door followed by a smirking Wonder Woman. 'Telling will get the terms revoked, so feel free to tell them.'

'Sorry team. I'm gonna keep this for awhile longer. I'll tell eventually, but the passwords are are still a lot of fun.', smiled Robin. Turning to Batman,'You're not getting out of it that easily.'

Wonder Woman smugly turned to the other Titans, 'I'll tell you later.'

Looking intently at Robin,'How did you find out? I know I didn't tell you.', asked Batman to Wonder Woman.

'Do think anything goes on in the Bat Cave that Robin's grandfather doesn't know? He told me shortly after the bet happened, and the results. It was the hardest I had laughed in a long time. Face it. You two are amateurs compared to him.', smirked Wonder Woman.

Smirking in conspiracy with her, Robin asked,'How is Gramps?'

The Titans didn't know Robin's real name or Batman's identity, so using Alfred's name wasn't allowed. He was Robin's grandpa, which was perfectly alright with them both.

'Charming as always. Asked if I'd tell you to visit soon because Batman was in a hurry this morning. So go visit.', said Wonder Woman.

Starfire asked, 'You stayed at the Bat Cave last night? Isn't it cold?' Robin, however, started to pale.

Looking back at Wonder Woman, Robin noticed that she was watching him with a mischievous grin, 'No, it's actually quite warm and comfortable. I highly recommend you get Robin to take you there. I'm sure you'll find it quite pleasant.'

'_Oh, no they didn't..? Oh, ick._

While it wasn't known beyond the Bat Clan, the Amazon and Dark Knight were a couple. And being a couple, they do what adult couples do when they are alone in a bedroom and not really in the mood to go to sleep yet. Unfortunately for Robin, his bedroom is fairly close to Bruce's, and Amazons are **loud** in bed. The sounds coming from their room while he was home disturbed him greatly. Much like the idea of their parents actually having sex disturbs most teens.

'_At least I wasn't there last night._ _Too bad there isn't a way for you to safely bleach your brain. Blech. I'm gonna need a shower soon._', Robin shuddered. '_Note to self: Tell Alfred to add more soundproofing. The first batch wasn't enough.'_

'Before you start making reservations at the Bat Hotel, would mind if I talked to Robin in private?', said Batman in his normal, highly scary voice.

Robin says,'Sure. Let's go to my room.' Looking at Star and Raven, he gives them a warm smile that makes them weak in the knees, 'See you in a bit team.' Turning, he leads his guests out the door toward his quarters.

**-Robin's Room-**

Robin sits on his bed, leaning against the headboard, while Batman takes the chair at his desk. Wonder Woman leans against the edge of the desk and puts her hand on Batman's left shoulder. When Batman takes off his mask showing the tired face of Bruce Wayne, Robin gets tense again.

'_Oh, this is so not good. Though I am surprised she's here for this. Is it so bad that she's here for moral support for __**him**__? Well, better get on with it._'

Trying to ask in a steady voice and mostly succeeding, Robin inquires, 'It's time? For everything? Why now?'

Nodding, Batman, or rather, Bruce replies,'Yes, I have a lot to tell you. Honestly, you're not gonna like most of it, but there isn't anything we could have done about it before or now. I promised to tell you it all when the time came, and I always keep my word, for better or worse. As for why now, it wasn't my choice for the timing. If it had been up to me, I would have told you when you first put on the mask.'

Robin was stunned. Bruce sounded sad, like when he first asked about his family. Before letting Bruce start, he had to ask. 'No offense, Wonder Woman, but why are you here? This is family business, and while you two are dating, you're not family yet.'

Smiling sadly, Wonder Woman said,'I'm not offended. I would ask the same in your position. However, I do something about your situation, and Bruce filled me in on his side. I'm here for a second viewpoint.'

Now, Robin felt angry, 'You told her before me?'

'I told her last night. She has experience with the situation you are soon to find yourself in. If I didn't think she would be useful, I wouldn't have told her until you were ready, I swear.', Bruce said with a sincere look and tone. Robin was still hurt.

'Convince me, then.'

'Ok. Now, remember, your family loved you, and did what they did to make sure you were safe. I like to think we were successful, although the price was high. I'm not talking about just the deaths of your parents. The person I made the promise to has recently died, making the time now. Even if he hadn't died, we would have told you now anyway.'

Robin said shakily, 'Who died?'

'Your godfather.', said Bruce tightly. 'He was murdered four days ago. He died in a fight against the criminals that fight for the man who murdered your parents. Apparently, he's also back. With your godfather's death, the timetable has been moved up a week.'

Confused, Robin asked,'What timetable?'

'The timetable for you going back to your original home.', said Bruce softly.

Robin sits up straight and shouts,'WHAT?!? Why do I have to go back? I'm happy here!!'

'Because in a little over a month, you'll join with your other half.', said Bruce mysteriously.

'Other half? What are you talking about?' Then paling, thinking of Starfire and her experience on Tameran, Robin asks, 'I'm not getting married, am I?' He was starting to feel nauseous, praying it wasn't true.

Bruce looks at Robin panicking, snorts, and then starts laughing. Full on belly laughs, surprising both Robin and Wonder Woman. Robin, because Bruce doesn't laugh like that often, as in he can count th times on one hand with fingers left over. Wonder Woman is surprised for the same reason, though she has **never** heard Bruce laugh like that. She finds the sound pleasant and promises to hear it again, soon.

Regaining his composure, Bruce says,'No, you're not getting married...unless you want to?' At Robin's furious head shaking, he continues,'Didn't think so. No, I'm talking about the other half of your soul.'

'HUH???'

Smiling at the total loss of composure, Bruce asks,'Robin, do you believe in magic?'

Getting himself under some semblance of control, Robin answers,'With Raven on the team and you sitting there, boyfriend to an Amazon, it's kinda hard **not** to believe in magic.'

'Well then, back when you were born, your parents, a wizard and witch, cast a spell involving your godfather and me. That spell split you into two people. I was to take you to Gotham and raise as my own until the danger passed or your 16th birthday, whichever came first, because that's when the spell would finish by default as a failsafe. Your parents kept the other you. It would be suspicious if you disappeared. If something happened to them, you would go to your godfather into hiding. To keep the secrecy, they spelled your godfather and I so we could only talk to your parents and each other about the spell and results. I was allowed to tell you all that I did over the last 12 years, which was that they loved you and wanted you safe.'

'So, I'm a wizard?'

'Not exactly.'

'Explain please. As the son of magic people, shouldn't I have magic too?', asked Robin calmly. He had finally calmed, despite the continuing shocks. His training included getting the information first, react about it later. He was sure he'd have a slight temper tantrum later as all the consequences of this conversation started to percolate in his mind. However, he needed all the information so he could rant properly. He had a fierce temper when finally roused. And rouse it will later. '_I better make sure to vent before the others see me.'_

'As a part of the spell, they couldn't split the magic between you. One would have it all, and one would have none. As I was going into the non-magic world , the baby without magic would be safest for, and with me. If the war, between your family and the criminals had finished, they spell would be canceled before there were any issues with magic, or the lack of it as the case may be. After I found out your parents died, I tried to find your godfather to get news, but he'd disappeared too. I knew he was alive, so I thought he was in hiding with the other you. So, I raised you, waiting to hear from him. He was the magic expert, after all. As the years past, I took up your training, hoping that when the spell ended by default, you'd carry the skills over into your new, whole form. Up until last year, I had figured that your godfather had gone so far into hiding that he was just going to let the spell run out. I was horribly wrong.', said Bruce miserably.

'What happened? Did my other self die?', asked Robin nervously.

'No, thankfully. Your godfather was tossed in a wizard jail, and was locked up for 12 years without a trial. He escaped last year, and managed to get in touch with me. We were making plans to get the two of you to meet before the spell wore off.'

'So, there's another me running around...where am I from?'

'You're British, which will please Alfred to no end. I got you while I was in Europe, touring Wayne Enterprise holdings there. I met your parents while practice my roof-hopping.', Bruce said.

Robin smiled slightly, 'Yeah, he'll be over the moon. Now, you've been avoiding names. Spit'em out. Start with my parents, then godfather. Is my name even mine?'

Bruce, getting back into Batman mode, 'Your parents are James and Lilly Potter. Your godfather's name was Sirius Black. Yes, you are still Harry James Potter. Your other half also uses that name, so that's why we went with flipping yours to James Harry, but you knew we did that.'

'At least we won't have name confusion when we rejoin. How does **that** work by the way?', asked Robin.

Wonder Woman starts to explain as Bruce motions to her, 'We're not really sure. I read the letters Bruce exchanged with Sirius. He didn't know either. He said no one had ever left the spell on this long. He was pretty sure the skill sets of both people would remain, but warned that the two sets of instincts might clash for awhile. He was really unsure how the personalities would merge. Would the shared personality traits be amplified or not? Would dissimilar traits be diminished or would you end up bipolar? I personally think that is unlikely. This is a spell of protection at heart. It would not damage you in the reversal. The wizarding world is woefully poor in logical, scientific experimentation.'

'As for how I know about that, now your, world: the Amazons are magical in our own way. All magical beings are aware of each other, and all sentient species have their own form of government. Some get along better than others. The Amazons don't really get on with any of them because they are all male-dominated governments. Add to the fact that the cultures of most of them keep traditions not seen in the non-magic world since the Middle Ages, and you can guess the attitudes of most of the men in these governments. You know well the average opinion of men in my homeland, so it's best to stay isolated from each other.', Wonder Woman sighed.

'What was the plan to meet with Harry and Sirius before Sirius died?'

'Well, I was basically going to do this whole thing that we're doing now. The plan was that Sirius would stay here for a week to get to know you and teach you about the wizarding world and the other Harry. Then, we'd go to England and get Harry from his...relatives. Then, we'd stay somewhere all together until the spell wore off. Then, try to help the new you get up to speed with your combined skills and personality.', answered Bruce, putting back on the mask to become the Dark Knight again.

'Sounds like you don't like Harry's family too much. They bad parents?', asked Robin, worried already about his other half.

'You actually have to be a parent to be bad parents. They act like his jailers, and Sirius told me that's probably how he thinks of their place. I haven't met Harry yet, but I imagine that he's been abused from Sirius' description, if what Harry accidentally slipped out to him during the Yule holiday. If I find it's true, they will learn to fear, not the Bat, but the Billionaire.', ground out Batman in his most intimidating voice.

'Are we going soon? I have to talk to the team. Sounds like I'm gonna have to quit.', said Robin, trying not to sound heartbroken. He cared for his team and Jump City. Leaving Star and Rae was gonna be the worst.

'I'm afraid you will have to leave the team a minimum of two years. Joining with Harry will include getting magic. He is currently enrolled at one of the most famous schools of magic in the world, called Hogwarts.', answered Batman. 'Harry, and by extension you, are a celebrity in the wizarding world, so you can't just disappear after the spell fades. Learning all the magic you can will help us t beat the criminals and their boss that have hounded Harry since he returned to their world at age 11. So, you'll still be fighting crime, just magic crime. In that, you and Harry are very similar. You both stand up for what's right. I know your parents would be proud of you both. Sirius was, and I am.'

'Thanks. That means a lot. Let me go vent a bit at having to leave, then I'll call a meeting, and let everyone know the news. Just so you know, Starfire and Raven **are NOT** going to like this.', Robin shivers at how that could go. They'll either be totally pissed and level the Tower, or worse, they'll cry. Robin knew he'd prefer they level the Tower.

'Both of them? You're going to put Bruce Wayne's former playboy image to shame.', teased Batman. Wonder Woman, however, was not amused and it showed in her glare.

Seeing it aimed at him, Robin waved his hands in front of him, quickly explaining,'It's not my fault! It's their idea to share ME. I have had NO say in it thus far. Although, I imagine that will change tonight.'

Seeing her glare softening, he explained about their blatant plotting in front of him in Tameranian. The fact that they didn't know he knew it as well amused the two heroes. When Robin finished, Wonder Woman looked at him with an amused, and slightly sympathetic smile.

'You know your fate, and yet, you still walk toward it. You are a brave man, Robin.', she said, and started to chuckle wryly.

'What do you mean?'

Wonder Woman replied,'If they have been plotting this long to have you, they WILL have you. Your little move across the ocean and new magic will mean nothing to them. Personally, I feel sorry for the other Harry. He has no idea he has two girls after him.' Then she smirked. 'I really need to talk to them AFTER you do. It takes special handling to manage a member of the Bat Clan.'

Batman glances at her,'Special handling, you say?' Smirking, Wonder Woman walks out of the room, hips swaying. Batman sighs, and turns to Robin.

'She's right. You're doomed.'

'Thanks for the vote of confidence, o fearless Dark Knight.'

'The truth hurts sometimes. No go vent. You'll feel better. Meeting after dinner.'

'Ok, and make sure no one disturbs me. I don't want them to see me like that again.'

'Sure.'

**-Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey-**

Harry was laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to find a time during the MoM fiasco where they could have escaped earlier or saved Sirius. The only thing he could think of was if they had hit the Death Eaters with more damaging spells like **Reducto** and so on. They might have been too injured to keep fighting. Just stunning them had been useless. Their comrades just woke them up and they were ready to fight again. They did a far better job at whittling Harry's team down. Ron and Hermione got it the worst but Luna and Ginny got banged up too. And Neville didn't walk away unscathed either, but he fought to the end, right there with Harry. He promised to be a better friend to all of them. He also was going to train them and himself in putting their opponents down and out of the fight. They wouldn't aim to kill, but if they died, Harry wasn't going to cry if his friends survived and their enemies didn't. Not anymore. He even had a list that he would perhaps try to actively kill. Voldy for certain, Bella, and Peter. He'd give up Bella to Nev or Remus **only**. Everyone else had to stand in line behind him. Peter was his or Remus', but if Harry got Bella first, he'd give Peter to him.

Harry knew Tom was all his. Prophecy said so. Harry knew his friends thought Harry would never kill, but this is survival. If the Dursleys taught him anything, it's survival. In first year, Quirrel. In 2nd, the basilisk. In 3rd, he would have happily killed every Dementor at Hogwarts if he could have. In 4th , Peter would have died given the chance. This year, Umbitch would have died if had been feasible. Survival means not getting caught.

Harry played nice until he thought you a genuine threat, then it's Game Over...for the other guy.

Absently, Harry mourned this loss of innocence, but reminded himself it'd saved his life at least three times. Something to be said for results. With training, maybe he could live through the war, and then he could focus on other things than survival.

Before Harry could ponder more on his ideas for training, an owl flew into his room and dropped off a letter. He didn't recognize the bird. Turning the envelope over, he froze.

_'No way...but it's his handwriting._', Harry thought. Fumbling he opened the letter.

_Dear Pup,_, he read. Tears forming in his eyes. He knew. No one else called him that.

It was from Sirius.

(1) This has happened to me with my best friends many times over the years. If you have never experienced it, I feel bad for you. If you have, you know what I'm saying. **cackles**

(2) The languages here are just here as evidence that Robin will learn a language at the drop of a hat if he sees a personal benefit. Anyone who has watched TT on CN knows Robin likes Star enough to see the benefits of learning Tameranian. Bet he wished he could learn language like she does though. Hell, I wish I could.

(3) Sorry. I love NCIS the TV show. The whole cast is awesome.

(4) A lot of stories portray Sirius or James as Aurors. I go off movies and fanfiction, so I'm not sure it's canon. Either way, I can see James and/or Sirius making jokes about Moody's when they prank each other. I can also see Batman take it seriously.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I went back to my hometown for almost a month, leaving my notes in Japan. When I got back, getting back into the swing of things at work and in my free time was hard. I'll try to be faster next time. This chappie is the biggest by far that I've written, so that should curb some wrath, I hope ;) Again, written sans beta, so any spelling errors are on my head alone. Any grammar problems too. I write how it sounds in my head. If it's really wrong I'll fix it. Otherwise, I don't sweat the small stuff. As always, any constructive aid is appreciated. Compliments are begged for. Flames are scorned.


End file.
